Yu-Gi-Oh! XD Chapter-003
"Newcomer, Cameron Enter" is the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! XD. It is released in July 23, 2012. Plot Yuya has gotten a new neighbor and became friends with. He then challenges Yuya to a duel. Cameron was using his "Elemental" Deck while Yuya is still using his "Conquest Warriors" Deck. In the end, Yuya lost and found out that Cameron had scored the top 8 in the 2032 "Duel Monsters Brawl". Duel Last Chapter........... Turn 1 Cameron: He activates "Elemental Rampage" allowing him to Special Summon one Level 7 "Elemental" monster but its ATK and DEF are turned to zero and it can't battle. He Special Summons "Elemental Flood" in Defense position(2800->0/2000->0).He summons "Elemental Rain" in Attack position(1800/1200). He set one card face-down and ends his turn. Turn 2 Yuya: He Normal Summon "Light Knight Dog Trainer"(1300/200). He activates its effect allowing him to Special Summon "Light Knight Hound "(1000/350). He overlays the two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Light Knight Priest"(2100/300). He detaches one Xyz Material to destroy the face-down card Cameron controls. He attacks "Elemental Rain" and destroys it. Cameron:(4000->3700). Yuya end his turn. Turn 3 Cameron: He tributes "Elemental Flood" to summon "Elemental Tornado"(2800/2000). Due to its effect it can be Tribute Summoned by using only one "Elemental Flood". He attacks and destroys Yuya's Priest. Yuya(4000->3300). He then activates Tornado's effect. Because it dealt damage, Yuya is dealt with another 800 damage. Yuya(3300->2500). Cameron ends his turn. Turn 4 Yuya: He activates the Spell Card "Light Reborn" allowing him Special Summon "Light Knight Priest". Next, he summons "Kirla, Light Knight Angel"(1400/800). He uses her effect to let all "Light Knight" monsters on the field to gain 400 ATK. Kirla:(1400->1800) Priest:(2100->2500). Yuya set one card face-down and ends his turn. Turn 5 Cameron: He tributes "Elemental Tornado" to summon "Elemental Earthquake"(2800/2000). He activates it effect to destroy all Spells and Trap cards on the field. He attacks Kirla. Yuya activates his "Destruction Nullify" which activates since it was sent to the Graveyard, so Kirla can't be destroyed by battle until the End Phase. Yuya:(2500->1500). Cameron sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Turn 6 Yuya: He tributes both Kirla and Priest to summon "Light Knight Blader"(2500/2000). He activates "Light Knight Pawn" from his hand allowing him to Special Summon it as a "Light Knight" monster was Tribute Summoned(200/100). He then activate Pawn's second effect, tributing it to Special Summon two "Light Knight Pawn" from the Deck. Yuya activates "Light Knight Blader" effect sending "Elemental Earthquake" to the Graveyard as it has the lowest Attack Point on Cameron's field. But, Cameron "Elemental Nature" preventing "Elemental Earthquake" to be targeted by effect of Monsters, Spells, or Trap Cards until the End Phase by paying 1000 Life Points. Cameron:(3700->2700). Yuya overlays his 2 Level 1 "Light Knight Pawn" to Xyz Summon "Light Knight Shield" in Defense Position(0/100). He ends his turn. Turn 7 Cameron: He tributes "Elemental Earthquake" to summon "Elemental Volcano"(2800/2000). He activate Elemental Volcano's effect by discarding two card to destroy monsters face-up on the field equal to the amount of cards discarded. "Light Knight Blader" and "Light Knight Shield" are destroyed. Cameron attacks Yuya directly with "Elemental Volcano". Yuya:(1500->0) Cameron Wins! Next Chapter......... Category:Chapters